Hasta el último recuerdo
by ClaudiaTwihard
Summary: Bella sufre un accidente cuando Edward y su familia están de caza. ¿Ella estará bien? Ocurre entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse. ¿Qué pasara si Bella sufre amnesia y no se acuerda nada sobre el mundo sobrenatural? ¿Edward la abandonará por segunda vez?
1. Chapter 1: Accidente

**¡Hola Twihards! Os traigo una nueva historia sobre Edward&Bella. Voy a tratar de publicar cuando me sea posible, también iré actualizando mi otro fanfiction. Déjame saber lo que te gustaría ver que suceda en los próximos capítulos! Cuantas más reviews tenga, tendré más ideas para continuar la historia! Gracias por leer mi segunda historia, espero que os guste!**

**Los personajes son propiedad de la magnifica y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos y creo mi propia historia. **

* * *

Hasta el último recuerdo: Amnesia

Capítulo 1: Accidente

Bella's POV:

Me encontraba en mi coche conduciendo hacia mi casa, mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas por la radio. Este fin de semana Edward esta cazando fuera con el resto de su familia, por esa razón había pasado la tarde en La Push con Jake.

Manteniendo una mano en el volante busqué en mi bolso el móvil, me aseguré si tenía alguna llamada perdida o mensaje pero nada.

Deje el móvil y volví mi vista a la carretera, en ese mismo instante una luz de un camión me cegó y giré bruscamente hacia un lado. Reaccioné lo suficiente rápido antes que de el camión impactara con mi coche pero en lugar de eso, choqué con un coche del otro carril. El coche intentó frenar en seco aunque no lo consiguió y golpeó la parte delantera de mi camioneta. El vidrio delantero se rompió al mismo instante del impacto y en ese momento mi visión se nubló y me adentre en un mar sin salida.

Edward's POV:

Corría por el bosque mientras que los árboles pasaban a mi lado pero podía ver todos sus detalles. Un ciervo bebía tranquilamente en un río pero cuando me vio, trató de escapar.

En su camino tropezó y se cayó al suelo, me lancé al ciervo. Este intentó escaparse de mis brazos pero hundí mis dientes en su cuello y bebí la satisfactoria sangre. Poco a poco el ciervo se hizo más débil y el corazón le latía más lento. La quemazón en mi garganta fue disminuyendo al haber bebido tres ciervos.

Mientras corría de vuelta para volver de regreso con mi familia, una visión le vino a Alice. A continuación una imagen vino a mí. _Un camión conduciendo por una carretera, el conductor se estaba quedando durmiendo y se desvió hacia el carril equivocado. Otro coche se aproximaba por ese carril, era la camioneta oxidada de Bella. Ella trató de evitar al camión girando hacia la izquierda pero otro coche venía del otro carril. El conductor intentó frenar en seco pero chocó con el coche de Bella. Antes de que los vehículos chocaran, Bella gritó y en el momento del impacto se hizo un corte en la frente que se filtraba sangre, un rastro corriendo por el lado de su cara y su cuello. Se quedó inmóvil sin ningún movimiento... _La visión terminó allí.

Me encontré con Alice que se encontraba en estado de shock.

''¿Tenemos tiempo? ¿Podemos detenerlo? ¿Podemos salvarla?'' Le pregunté con pánico.

''No podemos detenerlo. Si vamos ahora podemos ayudarla y llevarla al hospital.'' Ella dijo con tristeza.

''Maldita sea. ¡Carlisle!'' Grité, esperando a que se uniera con nosotros en la carrera. Carlisle y Alice se quedaron atrás porque yo era el más rápido. Hice más esfuerzos para correr más rápido, nunca corrí así de rápido solamente cuando fui al estudio de baile en Phoenix.

Realmente sentía frustración. ¿Por qué los seres humanos son tan estúpidos que tratan de conducir cuando apenas pueden caminar derechos? La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte mientras corría.

Encontré por fin la carretera y vi la camioneta de Bella, eso es todo lo que importa. Finalmente puede olor la sangre de Bella. El olor era fuerte, muy fuerte. ''Bella!'' Grité.

Me acerqué a la camioneta y abri la puerta. ''Bella.'' Le dije en voz baja. ¿Esta bastante herida? Su cabeza tenía un corte con sangre y ella no se movía... Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus respiraciones eran poco profundas. Un gruñido salió de mí. El hombre conduce borracho y además soñoliento. Ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde.

''Voy a sacarte de aquí, amor. Te vas a recuperar.'' Le dije a Bella mientras la sacaba del coche y con mi mano le intente eliminar el rastro de sangre en su cara. Acuné a Bella en mis brazos y su cabeza estaba en mi hombro. ''Carlisle te ayudará, cariño. Vas a estar bien.'' Ella seguía inconsciente. Le di un beso en los labios.

''Bella! '' Un grupo de voces gritaron. Entonces Carlisle, Emmett y Alice aparecieron a la vista. Alice se puso a mi lado y acarició suavemente su cabello.

''Carlisle. ¿La llevamos al hospital?'' Él asintió.

_''Vamos Edward, aparcamos el coche aquí.''_

A lo lejos de la carretera se encontraba el camión y el conductor estaba dormido en el asiento delantero. El otro coche estaba aparcado y su conductor tenía los ojos cerrados. El conductor del camión no estaba herido por lo que me ocuparía de él más tarde.

Nos dirigimos al coche negro de Carlisle, Alice y yo nos sentamos en el asiento trasero mientras que Emmett y Carlisle fueron en la parte delantera. ''Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestra historia? Creo que la gente se preguntará si llevamos a Bella allí y no tenemos nada que ver.'' Emmett dijo mirando a su hermanita. '_'Mi hermana pequeña, ella se ve tan frágil. ¿Y si le pasa algo?''_

''Nuestra historia es que Edward y yo estábamos esperando en casa de Bella pero no apareció. Decidimos ir en coche hasta la casa de Angela porque ella no respondió a nuestras llamadas. Vimos en la carretera el camion a un lado y dos vehiculos chocados. Aparcamos el coche y vimos la camioneta de Bella. También los llamamos.'' Ella apuntó a Emmett y Carlisle. ''Ayudamos a Bella a sacarla del coche y aquí estamos ahora.'' Alice sonrió, orgullosa de su plan pero esa felicidad no le llegó a sus ojos. No se sentía feliz con su mejor amiga herida a su lado.

''Alice.'' Le pregunté a mi hermana. ''¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta allí si no dejaremos un coche?''

''Esme va a aparcar mi Porche al lado de este en el hospital.'' Dijo sin rodeos.

A la velocidad que Carlisle estaba conduciendo, estábamos allí en cuestión de minutos. Rápidamente salí del coche, acunando a Bella en mis brazos y corrí hacia la puerta del hospital. Cuando la enfermera me vio con el cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos, ella pidió ayuda y corrió hacia mí. Otra enfermera trajo una camilla y coloqué a mi Bella. Rápidamente le di un beso en la frente antes de que se la llevaran en la sala de urgencias.

En eso momento el resto de mi familia, sin incluir a Esme, Rosalie y Jasper, estaban sentados a mi lado. Carlisle se levantó y le explicó a otra enfermera sobre lo que había sucedido a Bella. Llamaron a Charlie y luego Carlisle dijo que podía tomar un turno, sin goce de sueldo, por lo que podría atender a la novia de su hijo.

Después Carlisle entró en la sala de urgencias para curar a Bella, el resto de mi familia entró. Esme me abrazó con un abrazo suave pero no le abracé de vuelta. Me estaba tratando de concentrarme en la mente de Carlisle y en los pensamientos de las enfermeras. Bella tenía que recibir 12 puntos de sutura en la cabeza, le iban a tomar una radiografía de la cabeza y del cuello.

Estuve cerca de perder al amor de mi vida esta tarde. Eso me hizo sentir enfermo de que ella podría haber muerto y yo estaría de pie indefenso. Varias veces casi había perdido a la persona más preciosa del mundo para mí pero sabía que estaba más segura conmigo. Si no hubiéramos estado allí para encontrarla, había una posibilidad que habría muerto esta misma tarde.

Hay tantas cosas que podrían sucederle a Bella y me asusté mucho. Emmett tenía razón cuando dijo que su hermanita era frágil. Ella es tan frágil y tan fácil de perder. Bella tal vez tenía razón. Si la convertía en vampiro, ella estaría más segura que como humana. No quería todavía arrebatarle su alma, pero si eso significaba que estaría a salvo y feliz , podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

**Autora: Por favor reviews con sus opiniones e ideas! Déjame saber lo que piensas! Si te gusta voy a escribir más rápido! Gracias por leer! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ella estará bien, Edward

Capítulo 2: Ella estará bien, Edward

**Edward's POV:**

Después de treinta minutos exactos Carlisle por fin salio de la sala de urgencias, Esme era la única que seguía sentada a mi lado. Bella todavía no se había despertado y sabía que Carlisle me ocultaba algo.

_''Edward.''_

Abrí los ojos, mire hacia Carlisle y me incorporé lentamente. Carlisle continuó mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos. _''Ya hemos hecho la radiografía, los resultados fueron que tiene una pequeña pero no muy amplia fractura del frontal y hueso parietal izquierda. Bella esta en coma, aunque no sea tan profundo no tendría que estar más de cinco días en coma. Tal vez ella podría perder algo de su memoria. Aún no estoy seguro pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla.''_

En ese momento no podía asimilar nada, si no hubiera ido de caza todo esto no hubiese pasado, todo fue por la culpa de mi sed.

Miré otra vez a Carlisle con una expresión quebrada. _''Ella está bien Edward. Deja de mirar como un animal enloquecido! Puedes ir a verla.''_

Fui directamente donde estaba la habitación de Bella, hasta la segunda planta. Subí tan rápido que pude porque no quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierto. Miré hacia arriba y abajo de un pasillo blanco en busca de la habitación de Bella. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de una enfermera a través de la puerta, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba ver a Bella, el único amor de mi existencia.

Me dejé caer en una silla en la sala de espera, sólo a unos metros de su habitación. La enfermera estaba trabajando rápidamente. Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos y sentí frustración. No, esto no puede estar pasando. He puesto en peligro la vida de Bella, una vez más. Esta vez, casi se mata.

Si Carlisle estuviera aquí me diría que no era mi culpa, que era culpa del camionero. Entonces Alice estaba caminando por el pasillo, obviamente preocupada por su mejor amiga. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

''He llamado a Charlie. Pensé que lo mejor es llamar a los padres de Bella.'' Ella dijo. _''Hay que esperar unos minutos para que la enfermera encargada salga.''_

''Gracias Alice.'' Dije, agradecido.

''Voy a llamar a Reneé y decirle que ella está aquí.'' Ella agregó.

**Alice's POV:**

Edward se sentó otra vez en su posición anterior, la de _Edward se siente culpable_.

''Deja de hacer eso.'' Él gruño.

Cogí mi móvil de mi bolsillo de mi bolso y marqué el numero de la casa de Reneé. Al segundo pitido alguien lo cogió.

''¿Si? ¿Quién es?'' Se escuchó la voz de Reneé en el teléfono.

''Reneé soy Alice Cullen. Bella se encuentra...'' Renée me interrumpió y no me dijo acabar. A mi lado, Edward se rió entre dientes.

''Alice, ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?'' Preguntó alarmada.

''Bueno, Bella ha sufrido ... un accidente de coche. En el camino de vuelta a su casa.'' Respiré hondo y continué. ''Edward y yo la estábamos esperándola en su casa pero no apreció, finalmente decidimos ir hasta a casa de una amiga suya y mientras íbamos por la carretera vimos el accidente. Allí la encontramos y la trajimos hasta el hospital. ¿Te importaría venir a Forks?'' Esperé hasta que Reneé fuera consciente de lo que había dicho pero no contestó. ''¿Reneé?''

''Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Se encuentra ... bien? ¿Está ... viva?'' preguntó en un susurro. Edward gimió a mi lado.

''Ella se encuentra en coma, aunque no es muy grave. Solamente tuvo un corte en la frente y le tuvieron que poner puntos.'' Le dije sin rodeos. ''Sería bueno que vinieras.''

''Voy a estar allí tan pronto como sea posible. Voy a coger el primer vuelo que salga. Estaré allí en un par de horas. Hasta luego Alice.''

''Nos vemos.'' La línea se cortó. Edward seguía con las manos en su rostro. ''Basta de culparte. No tienes la culpa!'' Le dije.

Edward movió la cabeza y suspiró. ''¿Podrías decirme si Bella va a vivir?'' Dijo entre dientes.

''Todavía no he visto nada.'' Contesté y miré para ver a Bella en el futuro...

_Vi a Bella dos días a partir de ahora. Ella todavía seguía inconsciente en la cama del hospital. Su corazón seguía latiendo y su respiración era regular. Edward se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente, con sufrimiento en sus ojos y siguió acariciando cariñosamente su mano._

''Ella estará bien, ves?'' Le contesté.

''Sí pero sólo ha ido los dos próximos días. Necesito saber si alguna vez va ha salir del coma!'' Edward me interrumpió.

Me hubiera gustado que Jasper estuviera aquí... Edward no se estaba controlando...

''Edward, ella se despertará del coma. La volverás a verla!'' Le grité.

En ese momento vi otra visión... _Bella se encontraba feliz abrazando a Edward aunque su físico era diferente, era una neófita._

''Ella no será condenada como yo hasta que no tenga ninguna otra posibilidad!'' Gruñó.

''Mejor que sea una de los nuestros que perderla algún día. ¿La preferirías muerta? ¿Nunca más verla, ni tocarla?'' Le respondí mientras me alejaba dejándolo solo.

**Edward's POV:**

Todavía echaba humo mientras no paraba de pasear de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

Pude escuchar los pensamientos de la enfermera cuando salio un momento. '_'Pobre chico, debe ser su novia del instituto. Es realmente guapo, espero que se recupere pronto su querida aunque no tendría ningún problema para encontrar a otra...''_

Fui a sentarme, cerré mis ojos y me adentre en mi propio ''sueño''. Disfrute del hecho de que Bella aceptase tal como era. También tuvo el valor de estar en una casa llena de vampiros y aceptó jugar al béisbol con ellos. Ella era mi Bella. La razón de que estuve al lado de ella todas las noches, ella es el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia.

Por mi culpa ella estaba aquí, no pude hacer nada por salvarla otra vez. Realmente es un imán para los accidentes. Mejor dicho, ésa no es una clasificación suficientemente extensa. Es un imán para los problemas.

_''Sabes que no es por tu culpa que esté aquí. Fue la culpa del camionero.''_ Levanté la vista y negué con la cabeza a Carlisle. Sabía que fue mi culpa dejarla desprotegida, sabiendo que podría aparecer Victoria en el momento menos oportuno. Ojalá no hubiéramos ido a ese partido de béisbol...

_''En cualquier caso, gracias a vosotros, ella está aquí a salvo y con vida.''_ Se dirigió hacia los ascensores y me quedé otra vez solo con mis pensamientos.

Después de diez minutos volvió la enfermera y me dijo que podía entrar para ver a mi Bella.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Donde allí me esperaba mi precioso ángel caído del cielo.

* * *

**Nota: Lo se, no he actualizado des de hace tres semanas. Lo siento mucho pero encontré tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Que tanta espera valga la pena ^^ **

**Nueva historia, otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y dime tu opinión sobre este fanfiction o capítulo. **

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
